The standard method of handling integrated circuit chips in the art is to cut the chips apart from the wafer; pick the separated chips up by a vacuum gripper that is manipulated by hand; then manually place the chips one-by-one in position for the wire bonding step. At this time defective chips are sorted manually by means of a conventional ink-dot marking method.